


The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy - Part 3

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: She survived the school massacre, but Lorcan's PTSD makes her feel as if it never ended. Struggling to move on, she flees reality and falls into the depth of her mind.After finally move on from the massacre, Lorcan brought an old Sega Saturn with a copy of a cancelled game Sonic X-Treme from an antique store. While playing it, Sonic and his nemesis Dr. Robotnik escaping from Sonic X-treme into the real world. Now, Sonic would team up with Lorcan to stop Robotnik and save the world.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy series and is an inspiration of Season 3 of Riverdale. This is based on the cancelled film, Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World.

Sunday, September 2nd, 2018: Five months after the school massacre and Lorcan Darcy is now suffering PTSD after what happened. She sits on a bed clasped around her legs in sadness Her face was tear-stained and her cheeks were red as a result of her crying for the entire summer. She was about to apologize to Amya right before she start shooting. Ellie, her daughter, crawled onto the bed and tried to sympathize with her mother. Lorcan pulled her in close and hugged her.

"Oh, Ellie." she murmur.

Betty Cooper is spotted by Alice and Polly as she attempts to sneak out the house unnoticed. They welcome her to join them, but Betty declines. Alice asks if she's off to another therapy session with Dr. Glass, but that isn't for another day, Betty replies. She's actually headed to see Archie. Alice tells Betty that before she goes back to school, she thinks it's important that they spend some quality family time together. Edgar Evernever, the leader of the Farm and Lorcan's arch-nemesis, thinks it's important, though Betty dismisses the notion and realizes that Lorcan was right all along about the Farm.

Betty helps Archie and Fred fix up the car they got from the junkyard in the Andrews' garage. Betty admits that watching Fred punch Hiram Lodge in the face was Incredibly cathartic, though, as Fred points out, it almost got him landed in jail. Archie has the honor of starting the car. It would seem that all their efforts are successful, as the car starts without a problem. When Archie comments that they fixed the car just in time [for him to go to prison], Fred gets choked up and heads inside. This provokes Archie to ask a favor of Betty. If he does go away, Archie asks that Betty check on his dad, and occasionally invite him to dinner, as he'll be all alone once Archie's mom returns to Chicago. Betty promises to fulfill Archie's last request from her.

At the Pembrooke, Veronica tells Hiram that his attempt to keep her and Archie apart will fail. She knows that he's framing Archie for murder. And so, only he can stop it. So, Veronica asks her father to stop the trial as Archie is innocent. However, Hiram argues that Archie's dangerous and has a history of violence. Veronica pleads with her father to save Archie as he won't make it in prison, though Hiram has no interest in stopping any of it, claiming that it is beyond his control. Veronica asks one last time, but Hiram refuses. While in her bedroom, Hermonie asked her about talking to Lorcan again ever since Amaya's massacre, Veronica tried to talk to her, but didn't. She felt regret for hurting her. They were an excellent couple back then, and now Lorcan claims that she hates them.

Betty comes downstairs to find her mother with all of her diaries. After talking to Edgar about them, both he and Alice agree that Betty should burn them because she's been filling the pages with so much pain and suffering over the years. She needs to let that go. Betty retorts that her therapist, Dr. Glass, says journaling is a perfectly healthy outlet. And while Alice respects that, the diaries are Betty's past. And her past is crushing her. Betty again dismisses the notion and Edgar entirely/ Although, Betty may look down on the Farm, Edgar has done nothing but help Alice. He's encouraged her to embrace everything that she was ashamed of and become the best version of herself. Alice then points out that Betty's not dealing with her problems, such as The trauma from last year with what happened with Hal and Chic. Alice worries about Betty, so she suggests that Betty listen to what her soul is telling her. Betty sarcastically remarks that her soul is telling her to get away from her mother as she's been body-snatched. As Betty exits the house, Polly warns their mother that there's something else she should know about Betty.

At home, Lorcan prepares to go out for a jog to get her mind off things. She sees everyone having fun at the Thornhill. She decided to avoid it and continue jogging.

"Lorcan?" The girl asked. Lorcan knows the voice and it turns out to be Betty. Lorcan's not happy to speak to her. "I can't believe that you're okay. Jughead and I are head over to the pool party, you like to come along?"

"No." Lorcan only said to Betty as she's about to continue jogging but Betty grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Lorcan, we messed up we get it. Cheryl sent you an invitation for the pool party yesterday because we fell bad, we're sorry." Betty said while apologizing to her.

Lorcan freed her arm. "I don't want to speak to you, Betty Cooper, I want you out of my life, because If I see you come near me at school, I will make sure you wish you have never been born." She said before continue jogging. Betty still feels guilty for what happened and walked to the pool party.

Cheryl hosts an End-of-Summer pool party at Thornhill. Sweet Pea sits poolside with Josie, whom he seems to have struck a romantic relationship with over the summer. He's excited for school to start back up, mostly because he'll get to see Josie in the hall every day. However, Josie has other plans in mind. She told him when they started this that their summer fling was going be just that. A fling. With a three-month expiration date. Sweet Pea is very much aware, but he doesn't want the good times to end, caressing Josie's upper thigh as he hopes that she'll reconsider. Josie admits that she has enjoyed their time spent together. Nevertheless, not even he is going to distract her from her music. They then proceed to kiss.

Just behind Josie and Sweet Pea sit Kevin and Moose. Kevin stops his reading to make a pact with Moose, which requires them to lose their virginity before Halloween. Moose seems uncomfortable and unsure but shakes his head in agreement anyway.

While tossing the football around with Reggie, Archie tells him that he'll need to step up and lead the Bulldogs should he be convicted of murder. Reggie replies that he's already the captain, but this isn't what Archie meant. He'll need Reggie to work with Jughead in order to maintain peace between the Bulldogs and the Serpents. There will be no more Circles, red, dark or otherwise. Reggie agrees, adding that bloody chapter is over. He then compliments Archie on his new Serpent tattoo.

  
Cheryl sighs heavily as she and Toni overlook the pool party, leaving Toni to wonder what's on her mind. Cheryl replies that it's Archie. He saved her life at Sweetwater River, where she tried to kill herself. Cheryl had never talked about it with Toni before. Cheryl explains that she lost hope and she did something really stupid, and Archie was there to save her, but now there's nothing that she can do to save him, which bothers her greatly.

  
Betty approaches Veronica as she sits alone at the party. Veronica went to see Archie's mom and Attorney McCoy, to ask them to put her on that stand. She wanted to get in front of that jury, to tell them the truth about her father, to see if that might make a difference, but they said it's too late. Josie interrupts to inform Veronica that she may not be too late after all. The jury is being sequestered at the Five Seasons. Third floor, room 301. The security's tight, but Josie thinks she can get Veronica in. Veronica's thinking that she only needs to get to one Jury member. To convince them that her dad's the villain here, not Archie, for there to be a hung jury. Which would give them more time to prove Archie is innocent.

Lorcan continues jogging and take a shortcut through Pickens Park. She fells her stomach and decided to walked to the bathrooms to use. She walked into the girl bathroom, takes a paper towel from the dispenser and walks toward the stalls. She uses the tissue to push the first door open. She grimaces and heads to the second stall. Not much better. She continues to the third stall and pushes the door open. It's acceptable.

She enters the stall, places the paper towel on the bowl, pulls down her pants and sits down.

As Lorcan sits on the toilet, she heard Cheryl, Josie and Veronica walked in. She pull up her legs and hide perfectly. When they couldn't find her, they exit the bathroom to find her elsewhere. Lorcan put her legs down continue thinking.

"Please, god, help me." Lorcan said. " Why do I even bother? Why do I even... You've never given me one thing. Any time I ask you for anything, you're like, "oh, you need help with something? Let me help you. I'm just playing. I'm gonna butt-fuck you some more."

Lorcan gets some toilet paper and wipe her butt. She pulls her pants back on and flush the toilet. She washes her hands and continue jogging.

At home, Lorcan put on her headphones, plug in her amp and start playing her guitar. She couldn't believe that in the few day is her first day of her junior year and Max's first day of high school. She still won't talk to Betty, Veronica, Cheryl or Josie after what they've done.

Jughead briefly makes awkward eye contact with Dilton at the pool party before being rushed by Fangs, who claims that the Ghoulies have Hot Dog. In light of this, they rally the other young Serpents (Sweet Pea, Toni, Cheryl, and Betty). Fangs is positive that it was Hot Dog. He suspects that the Ghoulies snatched him on riot night. He looked very skinny. Fangs doubts they're feeding him enough. Given the savage nature of Ghoulies, Sweet Pea believes that they're lucky the Ghoulies aren't eating Hot Dog. Toni looks to Jughead for their next move. They'd be going behind enemy lines, outnumbered, open to attack from all directions and risking another gang war. However, no Serpent left behind. That includes their spirit animal. They're going to deploy after dark. It's going to be a quick stealth mission. Betty reminds Jughead that the last time he went into Ghoulie territory, he was beaten to within an inch of his life. However, he'll have backup this time. With that being said, Betty wants to come along. The Serpent Queen is a warrior queen. So if Jughead's on the front lines, then so is she.

Archie returns home to hear his mother and father discussing the trial. They tried to stack the jury in Archie's favor with women and mothers, but maybe it backfired. Nonetheless, Fred believes Mary did everything that she could. Even still, Mary can't help but think if she hadn't left Riverdale and gone to Chicago, she could've stopped Hiram Lodge from getting control of Archie, who then enters the room to tell them that they shouldn't blame themselves for what he did. Taking Hiram's side against his father was the biggest mistake he ever made, but it's on him. Archie explains that they are the best parents anyone could ask for. Everything they've done for him, he doesn't think he deserves it. Whatever happens to him on Tuesday, that is what Archie believes he deserves. However, Fred will stand for no such thing. Archie is a good kid who was simply manipulated by a mobster. But, he does not deserve to be framed for murder. Fred gives Archie a hug and tells him that he and Mary will always love him.

Dressed in a maid's uniform, Veronica walks the third floor of the Five Seasons hotel before finding room finding room 301. She knocks on the door, claiming that she's housekeeping, but before she can even get in, she is intercepted by Sheriff Minetta, who was sent by Hiram, who suspected Veronica might attempt to pull such a stunt.

Hermione scolds Veronica in the Sheriff Station for attempted jury tampering. Veronica explains that she had no other choice. For the last three months, all she could think about is how to help Archie. Her father is a monster yet her mother just stand by him complacent, like some Park Avenue trophy wife. Veronica being Hiram's daughter affords her a certain amount of protection that Hermione doesn't enjoy. He'll never harm a hair on Veronica's head, but Hermione can't say the same for herself. She won't leave Veronica alone in the world with Hiram. Hermione's a prisoner. But she is not his puppet.

Jughead, Betty, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs steak out the Ghoulies' lair, where they are holding Hot Dog. An hour goes by and nothing happens. So, Jughead instructs Sweet Pea and the others to be lookouts as he goes to retrieve Hot Dog. Armed with a set of bolt cutters, Jughead cuts Hot Dog's chain. Immediately after doing so, lights flash from nearby cars and he is surrounded by Penny, Malachai and the Ghoulies. As it turns out, taking Hot Dog was merely a ploy to get Jughead to come to her. Penny wants to talk, specifically about the spies he had been sending all summer, trying to get into their business. Penny warns him to back off unless he wants to replay riot night, where they almost killed him.

Jughead admits to sending scouts, but lies and says that it was only to retrieve Hot Dog. As he begins to walk away, Penny notices his Serpent jacket. It says "South Side Serpents" despite the fact that the south side no longer belongs to the Serpents, meaning that Penny wants his jacket. Penny had heard about Betty joining the Serpents and contemplates going after her next. With that in mind, Jughead agrees to give up the jacket so long as the Ghoulies stay out of the north side. As Malachai approaches Jughead, he is shot in the shoulder with an arrow by Cheryl, much to Jughead's dismay. When Penny orders the others to just kill the young Serpents, Jughead orders Cheryl to aim her next arrow at Penny, forcing Penny to call off her men. She lets Jughead go, but not before telling him that he just made the north side fair game.

Archie has a dream where he chases Cassidy through the woods and tackles him to the ground. However, in this dream, he pulls the trigger, killing Cassidy, rather than Andre being the killer. When he turns around, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead are looking at him in disappointment. Archie then looks down to his blood covered hands, as he holds the murder weapon. Archie wakes up from his sleep in a panic. The next morning, September 3rd, he cleans off the car.

* * *

At Sunnyside Trailer Park, after telling Jughead that Dilton came by to see him, FP inquires about Hot Dog. Jughead replies that he's sleeping under the trailer, but he's bouncing back. As for how Jughead's doing, he's worried. Penny's got the north side in her sights. Cheryl's a loose cannon. Betty's a target. And they're not even Southside Serpents anymore. Screw the south side, FP says. Jughead's a Serpent by blood, and no one can take that from him. Archie then arrives outside to pick Jughead up.

Alice and Polly sit Betty down. The pharmacy called. They can't complete an Adderall prescription that was requested by Betty's doctor because she had one refilled in Greendale two weeks ago. Furthermore, DR. Glass doesn't exist. Betty's been forging prescriptions for herself. So now Alice and Polly are worried about her. She's been lying about going to therapy. Now, she's making up a psychiatrist so that she can scam medication. Betty can't believe that she's being given a hard time for trying to re-up a prescription that her mother literally shoved them in her hands a year ago. Alice explains this was before Edgar explained the dangers of pharmaceuticals. Betty can't believe her mother's actually buying into the Farm. Edgar is helping them move on and he can help Betty too, though Betty doesn't see their methods will help get over the fact that her father murdered four people and tried to kill them. Polly becomes enraged, stating that Betty is in denial. She has a secret life, involving hoarding stolen drugs and hiding from her pain. Betty may hate the Farm, but they healed Polly and Alice, and before they can heal Betty, she needs to admit that she's sick. Archie then arrives outside to pick her up. 

Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead drive down to Sweetwater Swimming Hole in Archie's jalopy. They get undressed and jump into the water. Afterward, the four of them sit around a campfire. No matter what happens in court, Archie informs them that this is the best last day of summer a guy could ask for. In a one last-ditch effort to keep Archie out of prison, Jughead suggests that he make a break for it. Past that treeline, there's a road that goes through the mountains to Quebec. There are Serpents north of the border that will keep him supplied. Betty says that he doesn't deserve it, but Archie questions if he does. He's guilty. He didn't kill Cassidy, but he left him alone with Andre. Had Archie stayed, he might still be alive. More than just that, Archie blames himself for everything that went wrong last year. And he has to take responsibility for that.

Betty and Jughead have split off from Archie and Veronica. Betty reveals that she isn't ready for summer to end. This summer, she hasn't stopped or slept, because of working on Archie's case. She's barely looked up since May, and her mom and Polly think that she's been hiding and avoiding, which she admittedly has been. Betty thinks that she should stop taking Adderall and start seeing an actual therapist. Either way, come Tuesday, it'll all be over. And she'll have to face everything that has happened, everything that will happen. All these things that she doesn't have control over, they terrify her. Jughead assures Betty that they're gonna get through it. From now on, they're partners. In Serpents, in life, all of it. Betty and Jughead then begin to kiss. 

Not far away, Archie and Veronica have sex. Afterward, as they lie awake, Archie tells Veronica that if he does go away, he doesn't want Veronica visiting him while locked away. Should that happen, Veronica will be taking the bus every week with all the other prison widows and bringing Archie Magnolia Cupcakes from New York. As well as working on his appeal. This is exactly what Archie doesn't want. He doesn't want Veronica spending the rest of her high school waiting for him. Veronica refuses to let go of Archie. She's not letting her dad take away the one thing that she loves. Archie accepts this as Veronica seems to determined for her mind to be changed. He then opens up to her, revealing that the thing that keeps him up most nights isn't that he might get shivved. It's that he won't be able to graduate with them.

At the swimming hole, Betty and Veronica were talking about Lorcan after she refused to forgive them. They both make an agreement that they will do everything to get her to forgive her and be her friends.

* * *

Tuesday, September 4th, 2018, Labor Day weekend is over and Archie must now return to court. He heads downstairs, joining his parents at the front door. Mary and Fred watch as he plays with Vegas before leaving.

As Jughead and FP prepare to head out for Archie's trial, Dilton shows up at the trailer. He and Ben were playing what they initially thought to be just a role-playing game. But Dilton now realizes it's much more. Dilton lastly states that the Gargoyle King is real. Jughead doesn't know what this means and he certainly doesn't have the time to figure it out. So, he tells Dilton to take a seat and they can further discuss the matter when he returns from court.

Archie's trial is now in session. All his friends and family are in attendance, as well as his enemies. This includes Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Cheryl, Josie, Kevin, Moose, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fred, Mary Attorney McCoy, Tom, Alice, FP, Pop Tate, Sheriff Minetta, Hiram, and Hermione. However, the jury could not reach a verdict. They're deadlocked. Six-to-six. With that, the jury is dismissed. Archie wonders what will happen next. Mary explains that the judge will declare a mistrial and they'll have to do it all again. In lieu of another trial, the State is prepared to offer a deal for a lesser sentence, Ms. Wright says. Instead of prison, time served plus two years in juvenile detention, if Archie will plead guilty to the crime of manslaughter. Despite his mother's counsel, Archie takes the deal, much to the court's surprise. Archie explains that he can't put all the people he cares about through this again. The court accepts Archie's guilty plea and he is taken directly from the courthouse to the Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center, where he will serve out his sentence beginning immediately. As he's being taken away, Archie gives his mother a hug and tells Veronica that he loves her.

Back at the Andrews house, Mary prepares to leave for Chicago. She's already written the appeal and will file it from Chicago. Fred, Tom and FP assure Mary that they'll get Archie home.

As Lorcan looks outside of the Andrews house and heard that Archie is arrested. She doesn't even want to make any friends in Riverdale High, not anymore.

Once they return home, Veronica asks her father if he's satisfied now that Archie's locked away. It all worked out, just as he planned. Archie didn't play by Hiram's rules, so he was punished, Veronica surmises. However, this would be incorrect. Hiram didn't frame Archie because he threatened him. Hiram did it because Veronica betrayed him. Archie's arrest is her punishment. She chose Archie over blood. Hiram can't believe his own daughter would do that. To this, Veronica replies that he doesn't have a daughter anymore.

Elsewhere, Archie is on a transport bus to the Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center.

Jughead returns to the trailer, but Dilton is nowhere in sight. However, Dilton left behind a map of Riverdale for Jughead to follow. Jughead follows the map into the woods, where he finds a totem of sorts, an exact sculpture of the picture drawn on the back of the map left behind by Dilton. As Jughead gets closer, he finds Dilton and Ben, unconscious, stripped of their clothes, with markings etched into their backs. Also on site are candles and some kind of blue liquid. It would seem a ceremony of some kind was taking place. Ben wakes up, but he is unresponsive and foaming from the mouth. So, Jughead screams out for help.

Meanwhile, Betty comes downstairs, calling out to her mom and Polly. She heads onto the back porch, where she finds Alice and Polly, along with several other members of the Farm, holding Juniper and Dagwood over a fire. They let the twins go into the fire. However, instead of falling in, Juniper and Dagwood float above the flames. Betty then collapses. She begins convulsing and is unresponsive to Alice's calls to her.

At her house, Lorcan's getting ready for school tomorrow. She decided to give up making friends and plot revenge on the Farm, forever.


	2. I Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's give up on her revenge plan on the Farm and still refuses to befriends with Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Josie, Lorcan reunites with her best friends and fiance from Brooklyn. Principal Weatherbee, on the other hand, gave Lorcan an opportunity to make a animated cartoon for her application for UCLA. She takes the offer and work on her cartoon characters, which she called "The Darcy Triplets".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the three-part Lorcan and Jake's wedding storyline.

Tuesday, September 4th, 2018, Lorcan wakes up from her sleep and still a miserable girl. She's not just that, she's now an angry, aggressive and claims to be a loner. She's still nicer to her boyfriend/fiancé, best friends, brother, sister and daughter but, she's rude to the people she tried to befriends with. She walked to Ellie's bedroom where she stands up in her crib.

"Ellie-Belly, mommy's starting her first day of junior year today and will be back here at three. Audra is babysitting you til then." Lorcan said to her daughter. She gives her a kiss in the cheek how much she loves her.

Audra sees her getting ready for school and put on her leather jacket. "New clothing, Lorcan?" She asked her step-daughter.

"Yeah. I thought I should wear them instead of my normal clothing you bought me." Lorcan answers.

"Are you going to sit with your friends today?" Audra asked.

"Nope." Lorcan answers. She doesn't have any friends in Riverdale, just her best friends from Brooklyn. "Kyle and Anya are there, waiting for me with Jake. I gotta get going. Max! Come on, we're late!"

"COMING!" Max yelled. He rushed downstairs for his first day of high school.

As they're about to exit the door, Jenny stopped them.

"Lorcan, Max! Come, have some mile oolong tea." Jenny said while talking to Lorcan and Max.

"No, thanks." Lorcan said as she declines the offer.

"Sorry, we can't be late." Max said.

"Ah come on, have some." Jenny said.

"We said no!" Lorcan said to Jenny as they walked out to go to school.

Lorcan and Max arrived to Riverdale High. Lorcan, on the other hand, passes some of her friends who she loves and misses.

"Ohhhh. Look who's back in our lives!" Jake said as he kissed his fiancee. "What's going on, girl?"

"Jake, how you doing?" Lorcan said while giving her fiance a kiss. Their friends and her younger brother wolf whistle.

Lorcan was grabbed by her best friend Kyle and was given a noogie while Anya kissed her in the lips.

On their first day of school, they make a scene. Lorcan sees her former friends looking at her, she gave them the finger how much she hates them.

"Who's that hot boy with Lorcan?" Josie asked the girls.

"His name is Jake Thompson, he's Lorcan's fiance." Veronica answers. "They're getting married on Lorcan's seventeenth birthday."

"Marriage?" Cheryl asked. "She didn't tell us that."

"Well, she did tells me that she doesn't want to make a big deal about her birthday." Betty said. "She told me about her beautiful birthday tradition. Every year on her birthday, she took a day off school and visit Laura-Belle's grave." 

* * *

In the Blue and Gold offices, Betty calls Riverdale General Hospital to check in on Ben's status. He's apparently out of the ICU, and so Betty prepares to visit him. Just behind her stands Evelyn Evernever. She introduces herself to Betty, explaining that they almost met through Alice and Polly. Evelyn is the daughter of Edgar Evernever. The leader of the Farm. Evelyn now attends Riverdale High, so she stopped by to say hi and inform Betty that she won't tell anyone about her seizure from the other night. As it turns out, Evelyn was present during Betty's incident. She and her father were invited over by Alice for a cookout and to burn a few of her things. Evelyn then inquires about Betty, who excuses herself to visit Ben.

Lorcan sees Evelyn Evernever walked out of the Blue and Gold offices. She rather ignore her than talking to her. She walk to her locker as she hears the speakers.

"Will Lorcan Darcy please report to the Principal's office," Weatherbee speaks into the little microphone on his desk.

Lorcan walked to the Principal's office and enters. She wonders what does she wants.

"You asked to see me?" Lorcan asked confused.

"Actually, yes, Mrs Darcy." Weatherbee answers. "Take a seat, you're an cartoonist, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why'd you asked?" Lorcan asked in confused while raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking at your paintings of your past and I was impressed about it." Weatherbee answers. "I was wondering that, can you make a cartoon?"

"A cartoon?" Lorcan asked. "What kind do you want me to work on?"

"Any kind you want." Weatherbee answers. "If you do this, I will write a recommendation to UCLA."

Lorcan was shocked about the offer. She wanted to go to college in LA so badly.

"Okay, you got a deal." Lorcan said.

"Wonderful. All you have to do is to draw three cartoon characters and that's it." Weatherbee said to Lorcan about some suggestions.

"Okay, I'll do it." Lorcan said while smiling and agree to draw three new cartoon characters for the first time.

"Perfect. I'll come by and check on you." Weatherbee said.

Lorcan walked out of the Principal's Office and Jake was waiting for her.

"What did he want?" Jake asked.

"He offers me a deal." Lorcan answers. "I have to draw new cartoon characters and if I do, He'll write a letter of recommendation to UCLA. If I get in, you and I will leave Riverdale to move to LA!"

"That's great. You, Me and Ellie. Our own family." Jake said about their future. Cheryl Blossom entered with coffee in her hand. She sees Lorcan and Jake talking.

"It'll be great." Lorcan said. "Next year is our senior year and we'll have fun til then."

"Lorcan, this will be amazing opportunity." Jake said to Lorcan about her offer. "I'm applying there to study music while you're studying film-making."

"I know." Lorcan agreed before they kissed.

Cheryl sees them kissing and realize that she shows her regret about hurting Lorcan and decided to offers her to join the River Vixens. She approach to Lorcan with a smile.

"Lorcan." Cheryl greets. "Have an offer you might like."

"Whatever it is, not interested." Lorcan said.

"Come on, Lorcan. I said I was sorry. Don't you believe in second chances?" Cheryl asked.

"I do believe them and I gave my friends a second chance if they messed up. And you're not my friend." Lorcan said to Cheryl that she is not her friend.

"Lorcan, come on. You can't just stay mad at me. I care about you." Cheryl said while begging to Lorcan.

"Last year, you didn't believe me about the enemy I have who killed my sister AND you think my own sister was an anti-christ even though it was a joke." Lorcan said to Cheryl.

"Oh right. But, can you just hear what I'm offering?" Cheryl asked.

"Fine." Lorcan answers while agree to hear her offer. "What is it?"

"How would you like to join the River Vixens?" Cheryl asked Lorcan to join the Vixens. "No mascots, just an official cheerleader."

"What? Forget it. I'm not joining. You called me a blue-haired freak, so now you're the one who is one." Lorcan answers and rejected Cheryl's offer.

Lorcan walked away from Cheryl. Betty, Veronica and Josie walked to her.

"Well?" Veronica asked to Cheryl.

"She's not accepting the offer." Cheryl answers as the girls regret.

"Wow, we must have hurt her pretty bad, huh?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. She just want us to be her friends." Cheryl answers and starting to feel sorry for what they've done. "I just don't know why did we did it."

"I wanted revenge on Lorcan for the laxative prank." Veronica answers in regret. "What about you, Josie?"

"I wanted Lorcan and Amaya to be friends again, I didn't even know that she caused a massacre." Josie answers. "Betty?"

"I wanted Lorcan to leave me alone, I thought Amaya and Asher can do me a favor, but I was wrong." Betty answer. "Cheryl?"

"I wanted to make a cruel joke on Lorcan, but I never know it was her nightmare." Cheryl answers. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we can just give her some space." Josie suggests.

"Good idea." Veronica said.

* * *

Few days later, Monday, September 17th, 2018, Lorcan's in Art Class alone while looking at the giant blank canvas. The only way to get over the memory of the massacre is to paint her new artwork. She took a deep breath and put on her headphones to listen her music for her concentration. She put on You Need to Calm Down by Taylor Swift and start drawing.

_You are somebody that I don't know,_

_ _But you're taking shots at me like it's Patrón._ _

_ _And I'm just like, "Damn!_ _ _ _It's 7 AM."_ _

Lorcan starts working on drawing the Triplets for the first time. She felt worried about it at first but she thinks it's working.

_Say it in the street, that's a knock-out._

_ _But you say it in a tweet, that's a cop-out._ _ _ _And I'm just like, "Hey!_ _ _ _Are you OK?"_ _  
  
_ _And I ain't tryna mess with your self-expression,_ _

_ _But I've learned the lesson_ _

_ _T____hat stressing and obsessing_ _ _ _' _ _ _ _Bout somebody else is no fun.__

_ _And snakes and stones never broke my bones._ _

She draws their clothing and shoes. Lorcan was shocked that she works really well on it. She then uses her other pencils and draw them.

S_o, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_

_ _You need to calm down._ _ _ _You're being too loud._ _

_ _And I'm just like,_ _ _ _"_ _ _ _Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_ _ _ _You need to just stop._ _

_ _Like, can you just not step on my gown?_ _

_ _Y_ _ _ _ou need to calm down."_ _

Lorcan grabs some paints to paint her drawing. She start painting and took a deep breath and mix the colors.

_You are somebody that we don't know,_

_ _But you're coming at my friends like a missile._ _ _ _Why are you mad _ _

_ _When you could be GLAAD?_ _

_ _(_ _ _ _You could be GLAAD.)_ _  
  
_ _Sunshine on the street at the parade,_ _ _ _But you would rather be in the dark ages _ _

_ _J_ _ _ _ust making that sign. _ _ _ _Must've taken all night._ _  
  
_ _You just need to take several seats_ _

_ _And then try to restore the peace._ _

_ _And control your urges to scream _ _ _ _About all the people you hate_ _ _ _' Cause shade never made anybody less gay_ _  
  
_ _So, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_ _

_ _You need to calm down._ _ _ _You're being too loud._ _

_ _And I'm just like,_ _ _ _"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_ _ _ _You need to just stop._ _

_ _Like, can you just not step on his gown._ _ _ _You need to calm down."_ _

Lorcan was shocked that she's almost finished making her artwork. She feels the paint's dried up already and took a deep breath that she's almost finished.

_And we see you over there on the Internet_

_ _Comparing all the girls who are killing it,_ _ _ _But we figured you out._ _ _ _We all know now._ _ _ _We all got crowns._ _ _ _You need to calm down._ _

Lorcan picks up a black marker to draw the eyes and the other parts of the painting outside of the lines. From hair to legs.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_

_ _You need to calm down._ _

_ _(_ _ _ _You need to calm down)_ _

_ _You're being too loud._ _

_ _(You're being too loud)_ _

_ _And I'm just like,_ _ _ _"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!_ _

_ _You need to just stop._ _

_ _(Can you stop?)_ _

_ _L_ _ _ _ike, can you just not step on our gowns._ _ _ _You need to calm down."_ _

Lorcan put down the marker and shocked that she's finished her artwork. Lorcan sits down and shocked that she has finally finished her painting.

"Oh my god, I did it. I actually did it." She just said as Weatherbee walked into art class where she sees finished her artwork.

"Did you work on it?" Weatherbee asked.

"Yeah. It came into me." Lorcan answers. "The goth boy's name is Cillian, the boy with blue hair is the boy version of me and last but not least, the girl with red hair is Lilly. I called them _The Darcy Triplets."_

"The Darcy Triplets. This is excellent. Have you ever though about making a cartoon?" Weatherbee asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. I guess I can make an animated cartoon. Is it okay I can do it next month?" Lorcan asked.

"Of course, you and that boy you knew, Jake Thompson are getting married." Weatherbee said.

"Yeah. It's a promise I made." Lorcan said.

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

"On my birthday, September 25th." Lorcan answers.

"In that case, why don't you take the day off and have a nice wedding and when you get back, enjoy working on an animated movie." Weatherbee said to Lorcan to take a day off on her birthday to enjoy.

"I will." Lorcan said.

"Perfect. Now, continue what you're doing and keep up a good work." Weatherbee said.

"I will."

Weatherbee smiles as he walked away. Lorcan decided to cleaning up the paintbrushes after finished painting. Evelyn Evernever sees her cleaning while holding three boxes of pizza. She walks into the class and look at the artwork.

"The Darcy Triplets?" Evelyn asked while reading the title of the drawing. Lorcan turns around and sees her looking at the drawing. "Did you done that?"

"Yeah, It's my first cartoon I'm working on." Lorcan answers Evelyn. "So, what's up after five years?"

"Ah, recruiting teenagers, some other like that. Except you escaped after your sister's death." Evelyn answers while smiling. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"It's okay. I wanted to get my chance on getting revenge on the Farm, but I've decided to give up." Lorcan said while telling Evelyn that she gives up her revenge plan. "And besides, I'm getting married."

"Oh. When's the big day?" Evelyn asked.

"On... on my birthday." Lorcan answers. "In nine days."

"Really? Congratulations." Evelyn said while smiling. "And...happy birthday."

"Thanks." Lorcan said while smiling. 

**"EVELYN YOU JERK! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" **The voice in Lorcan's head said in anger as Lorcan's lips' covering in ink.

"Does your lips cover in ink like that?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, Sorry, I think Bendy's mad at you and your husband." Lorcan answers.

"You and Bendy bonded? When did that happened?" Evelyn asked.

"We both decided to join force to battle the monsters who haunts me. I don't know if I can join your cult." Lorcan said. "I was hiding in the Little Miracle Station at the top of the stairs, then the Projectionist stops running to look into the station and seems to notice that I was inside. While moving a little closer in an attempt to open the station, he was interrupted by a bright flash of light, heralding the arrival of busts open the previously sealed door. The Projectionist exchanges several blows with Ink Bendy before the latter lifts the Projectionist off his feet, and in another flash of light, Ink Bendy tears off the Projectionist's head, killing him permanently. Ink Bendy throws the Projectionist's severed head at the Little Miracle Station. Bendy propose an alliance to take down Edgar Evernever and I accept." 

"Whoa. How many monsters you've been battling?" Evelyn asked.

"A lot." Lorcan answers. "It's all too much and I want to kill myself."

"It's okay, Listen, If you don't want to join the Farm, that's fine." Evelyn said before holding one box of Pizza to offer her some. "Uh, Pizza?"

"Sure, just one." Lorcan said while having a slice. "Listen, I also want to talk to you about Ethel Muggs. She said that you're helping her with her seizures."

"Trying to. Yeah, With my dad's teachings. I just have to get her off that darn medication." Evelyn said about Ethel. "You're not taking any, are you?"

"I'm not." Lorcan said. "I haven't took them for two years."

"That's a relief." Evelyn said.

"So uh... hope you don't mind me asking, but... about my sister's death, five years ago." Lorcan said to Evelyn about Laura-Belle. "Before the baptism aka her death, what did Edgar want with her? How did you know L.B?"

"Edgar asked your sister to join us because she doesn't want us to hurt you, I met your sister when you were at school. She was taking Max home from school. I though I can help them without recruiting them to join." Evelyn reveals how she knows Laura-Belle.

"Wait, you met her two months before she died?" Lorcan asked in shocked.

"We both became good friends." Evelyn answers. "She told me that you were in a school play."

"That's right. Why'd you leave a week after her death?" Lorcan asked.

"The FBI were after us, I've been transferring from high school to high school, posing as 17 years old for more than a decade." Evelyn said while revealing why she left New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was this chapter that shows the first appearance of The Darcy Triplets.


End file.
